


Bocznica życia

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Infidelity, M/M, Old Age
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starość dotknie kiedyś każdego z nas, superbohateriowie nie są odstępstwem od reguły. Są również ludźmi, nie ważne jakie moce by posiadali, a co za tym idzie jak każdy człowiek dokonują wyborów i popełniają błędy, z którymi muszą żyć przez całą resztę swojego życia. A życie to brutalny i trudny przeciwnik. Być może najtrudniejszy z jakim przyszło im się mierzyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocznica życia

Starość dotyka każdego, od zera po miliardera. Starość, to nie tylko wyświechtany slogan. To bolesna, niejednokrotnie upokarzająca część życia człowieka, w której nagle staje się on bezwolnym, bezbronnym istnieniem - niemal dzieckiem, które przy prawie każdej czynności, nawet tych najprostszych potrzebuje pomocy. Wspaniale, jeśli tę pomoc otrzyma, cudownie jeśli ma kogoś komu nie przeszkadza małe bajorko moczu do wytarcia czy pampers do zmiany. Problem pojawia się wtedy gdy nikogo takiego nie ma, kiedy jedynym co człowiekowi zostaje to leżeć w owym moczu, czuć jak pampers twardnieje, a fekalia zasychają na skórze.

Starość potrafi być upokarzająca. Jest w stanie upodlić człowieka do samych granic, co więcej wręcz odczłowieczyć. Im bardziej aktywne, niebezpieczne lub styrane pracą było czyjeś życie tym trudniejszą może mieć jesień swego żywota. Dopiero, kiedy ząb czasu nadgryza to do niedawna sprężyste i pełne życia ciało, człowiek zaczyna rozglądać się za tą tak zwaną rodziną i przyjaciółmi, których przecież kiedyś miał, którzy byli niedaleko, ale nagle, wokół panuje pustka.

Świat pędzi do przodu i nie było czasu na oglądanie się za siebie, na wspieranie tych, którzy już za nim nie nadążali i jak śmiertelnie ranni żołnierze, starsi ludzie świadomi byli tego, że pozostaje im tylko czekanie - agonia oczekiwania na koniec. Czasami Śmierć bywała łaskawa i przychodziła szybko, bezboleśnie, może we śnie, ale czasem był to trudny i brutalny przeciwnik, któremu wybawienie trzeba wydrzeć głęboko z trzewi. Stoczyć wojnę o miejsce pośród panteonu zmarłych.

Wbrew pozorom, a może właśnie ponad wszystko to najtrudniejsza bitwa ze wszystkich, które przyszło człowiekowi stoczyć w jego parszywie krótkim żywocie. Szczęśliwcy, którzy już przedostali się na drugą stronę, ze łzami w oczach opłakiwali tych, którzy wciąż walczyli, bo wiedzieli, że kiedyś oni sami również byli tam i krzyczeli, chociaż wokół panowała martwa - o ironio, jak bardzo oni pragnęli owej śmierci - cisza.

Może dziś. Może jutro. Może w końcu.

Zamknąć oczy i obudzić się wolnym. Pustym. Szczęśliwym.

 

***

 

_Krzyk ekstazy. Krzyk rozpaczy._ Orgazm i błaganie o pomoc. Zlane w jeden spójny akord, który wrażliwe uszy szczytującego Steve'a rozróżniały aż nazbyt boleśnie. Opadając na materac chciałby cieszyć się bliskością swojego kochanka, ale nie mógł, ponieważ w uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewało mu coś więcej niż tylko jego własna przyjemności. Krzyk był zbyt cichy, by jego kochanek mógł go wyłapać a jednocześnie zbyt głośny by on sam mógł udawać, że to coś błahego. Radość wyparta została przez wściekłość. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Zaraz wracam – mrukną i zsunął się z łóżka. Na bosaka skierował się do pokoju, który w ostatnim czasie odwiedzał tylko wtedy kiedy musiał. Obraz, który zastał w środku prawie cofnął go na korytarz. Miał na to wszystko zbyt wrażliwe zmysły. - Tony bądź cicho, proszę. Za godzinę przyjdzie pielęgniarka i wszystkim się zajmie – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy krzyk raniący jego uszy zniknął.

_Pisk. Pisk. Pisk. Chrup. Chrup. Chrup._ Steve siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed przyciśnięciem dłoni do uszu. Siedzieli przy kolacji, w którą mężczyzna włożył mnóstwo pracy. Miał nadzieję poczuć się jak kiedyś, kochany, doceniany. Chciał by Thomas, T. jak zwykł go nazywać, patrzył na niego jak na najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Pragnął znów być czyimś oczkiem w głowie, wyprzeć ze swojego życia tych ostatnich kilka lat, w których.... Nie, to nie był dobry moment.

_Chrup. Chrup. Chrup._ Steve chciał wrzeszczeć, kurczak stawał mu w gardle, ale zacisnął leżącą na kolanie rękę i uśmiechnął się ciepło do drugiego mężczyzny. Musiał zignorować dźwięk, który przypominał drapanie paznokciami w drzwi. Tony nie miał powodu by go wzywać. Pielęgniarka wyszła godzinę temu więc był czysty i posadzony na wózku. Czego więcej mógł potrzebować świrnięty, nie ogarniający rzeczywistości starzec?

_Cisza_. Nic ponad ciszą. To tak inne i szokujące, że w pierwszym momencie, Steve nie był w stanie skupić się na filmie podświadomie wyczekując piszczenia, krzyczenia, drapania, szurania – czegokolwiek. Tony, chociaż nie mógł wiedzieć, jakby upierał się informować o swojej obecności zawsze wtedy kiedy był u niego Thomas, dlatego też ten nagły spokój wywoływał deszcze u podstawy jego czaszki.

Steve, nie chciał tego przyznać, ale pośrednio była to nadzieja, że może to już, może to dziś. Koniec. Upragnione zakończenie tej męczącej agonii. Wprawdzie mógł oddać go do ośrodka, ale jakby to wyglądało? Kapitan Ameryka, który oddaje swojego ukochanego małżonka jak zużyty mebel? To nie wchodziło w grę. O wiele łatwiej, było wydzielić mu osoby pokój, w końcu śliniący się staruszek i tak już niczego nie rozumiał ani nie potrzebował. Było mu tam dobrze i ciepło, a codzienne wizyty pielęgniarki zaspokajały jego wszelkie dodatkowe potrzeby.

Steve rozpoczął nowe życie, a kręcące się powoli kółka przewróconego wózka, wciąż czekały, aż to stare dobiegnie końca.

 

***

 

Cooper nie spodziewał się zobaczyć starego dobrego Kapitana samego w centrum, szczególnie, że nigdzie w okolicy nie było ani kliniki ani szpitala, w którym mógłby zostawić Tony'ego. Samo to było dziwne, więc mężczyzna uniósł skonsternowany brwi. Steve zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle – ciągle spoglądał na zegarek i przystawał to oglądając wystawę sklepową to rozglądając się dookoła. Dokładnie jakby na kogoś czekał.

Tego, co zobaczył, w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Nie po starym dobrym Kapitanie – swoim wujku, powierniku tajemnic i idolu. Chłopak, który podszedł do niego i którego ten pocałował był młodziutki. Cooper nie znał młodego wujka Tony'ego, ale tata często pokazywał jemu i jego rodzeństwu zdjęcia. Nowy kochanek Steve'a był do niego bardzo, za bardzo wręcz podobny.

Cooper zastanawiał się czy podejść, przywitać się i obserwować jak policzki, złapanego na gorącym uczynku, drogiego Kapitana pokrywają się czerwienią. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrafiłby odmówić sobie tej przyjemności. Był w końcu Bartonem, wyzwania podobne do tych miał we krwi, a tej przebiegłości, której nie dostał w genach wyuczył się od ciotki Nat.

\- Cześć wujku! – krzyknął przebiegając przez ulice i stając naprzeciwko zaskoczonej pary.

\- Cooper... - rzucił wyraźnie zmieszany Steve. Trybiki w jego głowie już układały najlepszy plan ucieczki, ale jego chrześniak nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić.

\- Nie przedstawisz mnie? - zapytał z pozornie lekkim uśmiechem, zerkając przy tym na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Thomas, Cooper. Cooper, Thomas – powiedział. Widać było, że czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, a za chwilę miało być jeszcze gorzej, bo Cooper szykował dla niego małą bombę.

\- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać – zapewnił i zlustrował go wzrokiem. - Jesteś uderzająco podobny do mojego drugiego wujka, Tony'ego, wiesz?

Oczy Thomasa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Cooper uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedząc, że właśnie włożył kij w mrowisko i był z siebie dumny. Z drugiej strony martwił się o Tony'ego, bo coś mówiło mu, że powinien. Wymawiając się spotkaniem, pożegnał się z nimi i odchodząc wyłuskał z kieszeni komórkę i nakreślił do ojca krótkiego, ale treściwego smsa wiedząc, że ten na pewno nie zostawi sprawy własnemu biegowi.

 

***

 

Clint stał w drzwiach i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Nie chciał im kurwa wierzyć. Gdyby to zrobił musiałby przyznać, że to co widzi jest prawdą, a nie chciał naprawdę nie chciał. Nie był na to gotowy. Nie miał pojęcia czy cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek przygotowałoby go na taki widok.

Pokój śmierdział jakby nikt nie odwiedzał go od wielu tygodni. Mocz, ludzkie fekalia, zapach niemytego ciała i coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego - zapach zgnilizny.

Clint przyłożył rękę do ust. Cholera. Był przekonany, że widział w życiu naprawdę dużo, zarówno jako szpieg jak i superbohater, za którego nigdy do końca się nie uważał, ale nic, nic nie było go w stanie przygotować na coś takiego, mało tego był przekonany, że nie miałby żadnego problemu z puszczeniem dorodnego pawia.

Nie rozumiał, nie miał bladego pojęcia jakim cudem ten smród nie zaniepokoił sąsiadów. Mógł przysiąc, naprawdę mógł przysiąc, że przebijał się on przez ściany i niósł z wiatrem. Z drugiej strony, ta bardziej racjonalna część jego mózg wiedziała, że dopóki sam tu nie wszedł, nie miał pojęcia co zastanie.

I nie - latające muszki, zapach, brud - to nie było wbrew pozorom szczytem masakryczności tej sceny. Najgorsze, najbardziej odrażające w tym wszystkim było to, że w środku całego tego obrazu stał wózek, a na nim siedziało ciało - Clint nie potrafił zmusić się do myślenia o nim jak o człowieku. Wiedział, oczywiście, że nie była to lalka - mężczyzna oddychał, czy może raczej rzęził, spoczywające na podłokietnikach pałąkowate palce drżały lekko, a wyzierające zza zakrywających jego twarz splątanych strąków mętne oczy, patrzyły gdzieś przed siebie.

Nie mniej jednak Clint nie chciał wierzyć w to, że ktoś mógłby zrobić innej ludzkiej istocie coś takiego. Człowiek, człowiekowi. Partner, partnerowi. Ktoś, z kim spędziłeś tyle lat, ktoś komu ufałeś, kogo kochałeś. Barton poczuł jak przed ogólne ogłuszenie zaczyna przebijać się wściekłość.

\- Rogers, ty sukinsynie - warknął i zamarł z przerażenia, bo głowa mężczyzny - Tony'ego Starka - uniosła się powoli, a mętne błękitne oczy jakby skupiły się na nim, przepalały go na wskroś. Clint poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, że jeszcze chwila, a kolana odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Wziął głęboki oddech i nieomal natychmiast zapragnął zwrócić go z powrotem.

Drgnął słysząc te rzężące, bełkotliwe nieskładne dźwięki, które wydał jego przyjaciel. Clint nie sądził, nigdy w życiu nie myślał, że dożyje dnia, w którym będzie miał okazję oglądać żywy, gnijący za życia szkielet człowieka. Nie sądził, że w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku przyjdzie mu doświadczyć naocznie całkowitego odczłowieczenia. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że taki horror hodowano na jego własnym podwórku. Kurwa, gdyby tak było NIGDY, nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił.

Nie byłby sobą, gdyby mimo całego tego koszmaru nie zauważył, że w oknie brakowało klamek, że podłoga usłana była odłamkami szkła i porcelany, nerką, workami na mocz, zużytymi jednorazowymi strzykawkami, że gdzieś w kącie stał stojak z zassanym opakowaniem po kroplówce - ewidentne dowody tego, że kiedyś w tym pomieszczeniu ktoś próbował mu pomóc i ulżyć.

W tym momencie Clint przeklinał własną zdolność obserwacji, bo to jedynie pogłębiało bestialskość Rogersa i ogrom cierpienia Tony'ego. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego to się stało, dlaczego kiedy Steve przestał sobie radzić sam nie poprosił o pomoc. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie, a jednak dowody jak wół pyszniły się przed jego oczami.

\- Hawk...eye. - TO było zbyt wiele. Clint odwrócił się i zwymiotował, najpierw obiadem, później żółcią, a kiedy nie miał już czym wstrząsały nim po prostu suche torsje. Ciało pokrywała lepka warstewka potu - przerażenia, ale gdzieś głęboko w nim czaiła się wściekłość, która wcześniej czy później miała się uwolnić.

I naprawdę nikt, nikt nie chciał być tego świadkiem.

 

***

 

W sali było jasno słonecznie, czysto i przytulnie. Sam fakt, że ktoś mógł tak pomyśleć o jakimkolwiek szpitalnym pomieszczeniu dość wyraźnie świadczyło o tym, skąd zabrano staruszka. To w zasadzie krzyczało, bardziej niż wszelkie słowa i sprawiało, że całemu personelowi włos jeżył się na głowach.

Lekarz, który przejmował go od sanitariuszy, westchnął tylko i pokiwał głową, bo widział już naprawdę wiele podobnych przypadków. Zaniedbywanie osób starszych było powszechnie zamiatanym pod dywan problemem, bo w końcu lepiej nie mówić, wtedy nie trzeba podejmować żadnych działań, a robienie czegoś jest trudne. Empatia jest trudna, nawet jeśli zapomina się o tym, że młodość nie trwa wiecznie i los taki spotka pewnego dnia każdego żyjącego na ziemi człowieka.

Lekarz pamiętał jak tuż za karetką pod szpital podjechało srebrne BMW, z którego wyskoczył mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Rozglądał się nerwowo, jakby szukał kogoś wzrokiem. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał przerzedzające się i posiwiałe już blond włosy po czym najwidoczniej znalazł to czego szukał i skierował się... wprost w ich stronę. Lekarz wiedział, że nie powinien się uprzedzać, ale patrząc na staruszka siłą rzeczy w pierwszej kolejności pomyślał, że kierujący się w ich stronę mężczyzna jest tym, który do tego doprowadził. Niestety z góry zrodziło to pewną wrogość lekarza.

\- Nie mogę teraz z panem rozmawiać, muszę zająć się pacjentem - powiedział i podążył wraz z sanitariuszami pchającymi nosze na oddział ratunkowy, gdzie dołączyła do nich pielęgniarka.

\- Za chwilę poczuje się pan lepiej - powiedziała miękko, zakładając starszemu mężczyźnie wenflon, co przy tak kruchych żyłach wcale nie było rzeczą prostą, i podpinając pod niego kroplówkę z środkami przeciwbólowymi. Delikatnie pogłaskała staruszka po naznaczonym plamami wątrobowymi czole.

\- Ma na imię Tony - usłyszała za swoimi plecami czyś głos. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Wciśnięty gdzieś między aparat do USG i aparat do EKG stał mężczyzna, którego lekarz wcześniej widział na parkingu.

\- Nie powinien pan tu wchodzić - zauważyła podchodząc do niego i mimowolnie mierząc go ostrym i karcącym spojrzeniem.

Clint skrzywił się, ale w sumie nie mógł dziwić się personelowi medycznemu, że o coś go podejrzewają. Tony naprawdę wyglądał jak zagłodzony, zaniedbany strzęp człowieka.

\- Nazywam się Clint Barton, jestem starym przyjacielem Tony'ego. Znalazłem go w takim stanie w mieszkaniu, które dzielił wraz z życiowym partnerem Stevenem Rogersem. To ja wezwałem pogotowie i powiadomiłem policję - wyjaśnił. - Zaraz potem przyjechałem tutaj. Nie chcę żeby był sam, nie teraz, kiedy już nie musi.

Pielęgniarka przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, ale w końcu wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał. Zdobyła się nawet na lekki uśmiech.

\- Cały czas mamrocze coś co musi być dla niego bardzo ważne - powiedziała. - Hawkeye. Wie pan o co może chodzić?

\- To mój pseudonim z czasów młodości - wyjaśnił Clint, którego wzrok cały czas wędrował w stronę Tony'ego. - Mógłbym do niego pójść, posiedzieć z nim?

\- To niezgodne z naszymi procedurami, ale myślę, że w tym wypadku możemy przymknąć na to oko - powiedziała. - Pod jednym warunkiem. Będzie pan musiał ubrać nasze twarzowe zielone wdzianko.

Clint zaśmiał się cicho i bez szemrania ubrał się we wszystko co podała mu pielęgniarka. Nie odstąpił boku przyjaciela na krok, chyba, że wyraźnie zawadzał lekarzom w badaniach i ogólnej krzątaninie, która odbywała się przy chorym. Z ich rozmów wyłapywał wiele rzeczy, chociaż pewnie połowy nie rozumiał. Miał jednak ogólny zarys i wiedział już, że mogli pomóc mu z odwodnieniem, niedożywieniem i ogólnym zaniedbaniem, ale pewnych chorób na tym etapie nie dało się już ani spowolnić ani tym bardziej wyleczyć. Pozostawało jedynie łagodzenie objawów i danie staruszkowi szansy na przeżycie reszty jego dni w spokoju i bez dodatkowego cierpienia.

W końcu Tony trafił do tej słonecznej, czystej i przytulnej sali. Głowę odwróconą miał w stronę siedzącego na niewygodnym stołku Clinta. Nie rozpoznawał go, nie wiedział, że to Clint. Jego zdegenerowany chorobą umysł podpowiadał zmętniałym oczom, że patrzą na Hawkeye'a, jego towarzysza broni i przyjaciela. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ponieważ pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się bezpiecznie.


End file.
